A Touch of Southern Hospitality
by Shadow2700
Summary: Another unexpected journey of Peter Parker's, this time with Rogue in toe.


_**Here's the Rogue story I promised. Fair warning "Ah" is sometimes used as "I" like some writers like to do with Rogue in other stories so take it with a grain of salt if it annoys you. I prefer it that way to get her accent through in this situation. And again, it's a practice to build character development in one go for my future book. If I really wanted to, I could stretch this out over multiple chapters but I don't have time to do that amongst work and other commitments. I just hope you enjoy it for what it is. Took about eight hours to write for anyone that was curious.**_

 _ **I also updated the Peter Parker / Laura Kinney story I wrote (Attraction of Suffering Souls) to take place over a few weeks if anyone wants to check it out.**_

* * *

"Come on guys, you can't put up at least a bit of a fight?" Spider-Man asked five masked gunmen currently trying to shoot him down.

"Shut it Web-Head! You're going down for trying to stop our business dealings!" one of the men shouted.

"From a crappy warehouse? You realize this is just like a giant jungle gym for me right? Rafters, beams, crates, just so much fun to be had here and…" Peter ranted on.

"Shut up damn it! Shoot him!" another gunman shouted and opened fire at Peter. His spider-sense ticked off and he quickly avoided the bullets with a bored sigh.

"They just don't make crazed gunmen like they used to. Let's go ahead and finish this up, shall we?" Peter asked the group who clearly didn't hear him and just kept firing. Peter turned his web shooters settings and fired out a web strand that separated into five smaller lines and attached themselves to the rifles. Peter yanked the rifles from their grasps and leapt down to the center of their formed circle.

"Guys, I get that you weren't loved enough as kids, but honestly, do you really think this is the way to go about things? You couldn't have done construction or something?" Peter asked standing relaxed and stretching.

"To hell with you!" one of the men shouted and charged forward along with the other four.

"These guys will never learn, will they?" Peter leapt up in the air and shot out two web lines to two of the attackers and pulled them against the crates, knocking them out cold. He landed behind the remaining three attackers and in less than ten seconds had kick, punched and thrown each one to join their unconscious co-workers. Peter stood up and looked around at his surroundings.

"Hmm, ten seconds? Getting rusty there Spidey." Peter said to himself. Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense kicked into overdrive and quickly leaped over a green attacking appendage. Peter landed on the beam just above him and looked around for who attacked him.

"What in the world?" Peter asked out loud.

"Did you miss me Wall-Crawler?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Mac Gargan? Well, you clearly missed me by your aim there." Peter replied still looking around.

"It's not Gargan damn it! It's Scorpion!" Gargan shouted as Peter's spider-sense kicked on again and leapt forward avoiding another strike from Gargan's tail. Peter landed on the floor below and came face to face with his attacker.

"I see the new suit is still slow as ever Scorpion. Smythe must be losing his touch but I wonder, did you set all this drug business stuff up just to get to me?" Peter asked standing tall.

"What do you think Web-head? I still have a bone to pick with you." Gargan growled. Peter just shrugged in response.

"And here I thought it was going to be a boring night." He quipped, shooting a web line at Scorpion's tail. However, Gargan avoided the shot and jumped onto the crates.

"Nice try there but I've gotten some major improvements. Taking me down won't be so easy when I can sense you're about to attack." Gargan chuckled aiming his tail. Peter felt his heart stop momentarily.

"Crap." Was all he answered leaping out of the way of Gargan's acid shots from his tail. Peter exchanged each jump with a web line attached to the crates around them and threw each one at Gargan, but his foe could avoid each crate due to his cybernetic enhancements. Spider-Man leaped over Scorpion and launched another crate at him who smashed the crate into pieces.

"There's no way that's going to work Web-head!" Gargan laughed loudly.

"Who said that was supposed to work?" Peter smirked under his mask and shot a web net at Scorpion. Peter thought he had won as that was his strongest webbing modification, but it dissolved right in front of him onto the floor below him. Peter stood there in astonishment.

"Crap." Was all he could mutter again.

"I told you, new improvements have made me a better man. And now, I'll show them to you personally!" Gargan shouted shooting three smoke bombs from his tail. Peter coughed loudly as they exploded in front of him. His spider sense was going crazy but he couldn't see what was happening. Suddenly, he felt his ribs almost crack as a violent force hit him and launched him into metal beam.

"Ow, so many bones hurt." Peter groaned out trying to lift himself up. A well place foot on his chest though kept him down against the shattered planks. Scorpion stood above him, his tail waving slowly ready to finish him off.

"I won't drag this out wall-crawler. Even though I want to savor it, I'd rather the deed be done and have my vengeance." Gargan quietly spoke. Peter tried to move, wondering how in the world he was this hurt from one attack.

' _That tail of his must've really been stronger than I anticipated with his new cyber implants, only Fisk could do that much damage to me in one hit. This doesn't look good.'_ Peter thought trying to move.

"Mind if I ask what that tail is made of? Adamantium?" Peter joked through coughs.

"No thanks, I'd rather get this done and over with. Any last words?" Gargan asked him. Peter saw one option left looking up as a beam was loose just behind them. He had to time this just right and hope things would work, otherwise, he'd have a bigger hole in his chest than Sandman getting a cannonball shot at him.

"Green was never your color." Peter remarked.

"A smart ass to the end. See ya." Gargan smiled evilly and aimed his tail at Peter.

Suddenly, Gargan felt his life slowly leave him. Peter was oblivious to it though and was more focused on his one shot and pulled the pressure level on his web shooter. The line shot out and attached itself to the beam. Peter yanked as hard as he could and pulled the beam right into Scorpion's back, damaging the circuits in the suit and knocking him out cold. Peter pushed Scorpion off his chest and watched him fall backwards.

"Well I'll be, I can't believe that actually worked. I thought for sure that he'd see that coming." Peter said to himself, webbing up Scorpion thoroughly and using his Web Ware wrist band to send a signal to the special authorities in charge of taking super villains.

"That's because he got a little weak in the knees there." A very southern Mississippi accent echoed throughout the warehouse. Peter looked up and saw the source of the voice. Dressed in black with a brown trench coat and cowboy boots was the unmistakable white streaked hair hanging just to the side of a familiar face.

"Rogue?" Peter asked her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who else sugah?" she answered in that same southern tone. Peter was happy to see her but came to realize what she meant by 'weak in the knees.'

"Wait a minute, don't tell me that you helped me and took some of his life energy, did you?" he asked her.

"Only enough to weaken him, and not take any of his personality with me." Rogue answered crossing her arms.

"And here I thought I was able to take him down without any help. Dang." Peter hung his head slightly in disappointment.

"No 'thank you' for saving you? Looked to me like you were gonna get a fistful of scorpion tail right through ya gut." Rogue replied stepping forward.

"I would've…been fine." Peter stuttered out the last part of his answer.

"Still waitin'." Rogue retorted. Peter sighed.

"Alright, thank you oh wonderful and beautiful Rogue for saving my life." Peter waved his arms in the air. Rogue smirked at him.

"That's more like it." She replied looking around. Peter, however, realized that for some strange reason, she knew that he was here.

"Not to short change the 'rescue' but, what are you doing here, in a warehouse, in New York City of all places? If you don't mind me asking that is." Peter rested his hands on his hips.

"Ah could explain that to ya but, Ah'm not sure if Ah want to be here in the middle of a dark warehouse when the cops show up." Rogue smirked again. Peter got the point.

"Alright, hop aboard the Spider-Man express." Peter opened his arm out to her. Rogue laughed at his joke and moved next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hold onto me tight sugah." She whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Peter's spine. He then shot out a web line through the open skylight and pulled both up and out to the night sky. Quickly, Peter found themselves a rooftop a few blocks away and landed softly with Rogue in toe on top of it. Rogue slowly released herself from Peter's grasp and smiled his way before taking a seat on the ledge.

' _Is she flirting with me? Where do I find these women?'_ Peter questioned himself and then sat down next to her.

Both remained silent as they looked over the city in front of them, the sun setting slowly across the buildings and over the Hudson River creating a captivating sight.

"So then, you mind answering my question from earlier, or do you need to me to kiss your feet for 'saving' me?" Peter broke the ice.

"You can't just enjoy the view? Ah haven't seen one like this in a long time." Rogue smartly replied. Peter took note of her being a complete smart ass.

"Least you didn't ask me to kiss your cowboy booted feet." He retorted.

"Ah still might." She smirked back.

"And you'd be left up here on a twenty-story building. Try me." He smirked lifting his mask over his mouth and nose. Rogue laughed at him.

"If ya trying to get into a competition like this, ya may want to think about that. Many have tried to beat me there and lost." Rogue smiled.

"You know who I am….wait….who AH am right?" Peter asked her, mimicking her Cajun accent. Rogue raised an eyebrow in response.

"Hmm, you definitely can be a smart ass. Been awhile since I've seen you so Ah guess Ah forgot about that." She admitted.

"Good, now then maybe you can answer my question and then perhaps continue the 'who's a bigger wise guy' contest?" he asked her while popping his shoulder.

"Ahight tough guy. Ah've been here for the last few weeks because Ah needed some time to think about things. You know, just some personal time?" she answered back. Peter sighed quietly.

"Kind of vague, isn't it?" he asked back. Rogue frowned at him.

"Well it's not really any of ya business what I do here or anywhere is it?" she asked him right back. Peter shook his head.

"No, I'm just trying to see if I can help with anything. You're not exactly from around here and your voice is a dead giveaway to us New Yorkers." He reminded her.

"So what, Ah thought this was the melting pot of the country?" Rogue asked him while crossing her arms.

"It is but, you know your voice and attitude sticks out like a sore thumb here." Peter again reminded her. Rogue shook off his remark with a grunt and stood up.

"Well Ah appreciate your concern Web-Head but I'll be just fine. Ah can take care of myself." She called out walking to the fire escape on the other side of the roof. Peter quickly stood up from the ledge.

"Rogue, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm only just trying to help out here, I promise." He apologized to her. Rogue stopped in her tracks, slowly, and stood still for a few silent moments. Peter wondered if he had hurt her worse than he thought.

' _My luck with women…'_

"Ah know Spider-Man, but, this is something Ah need to settle myself. Things ain't going to good right now and Ah kinda need to be alone." Rogue replied but continued to face away from him. Peter slowly walked over to her, eventually standing next to her. Peter knew this type of anguish in people, including himself, and he felt the need to try and help her anyway he could.

"Being alone isn't always the best way to go about things. Trust me, I know that. I'm not going to force the issue and dig into your mind, but I can offer you some help if you need it. You said you've been here for a few weeks, where have you been staying?" Peter asked her. Rogue was slow to respond.

"Ah've been staying in hotels round the city…but Ah haven't been paying them for the one night stays and get out before they collect. Some nights Ah've been sleeping outside near Central Park just because it's been nice out here." Rogue explained. Peter frowned slightly, but only in pity for the woman.

"You shouldn't have to do that you know. You've got friends here, you know that." He reminded her.

"Like who? The Avengers? Remember we haven't exactly seen eye to eye lately." Rogue reminded him back.

"I didn't mean them, I meant people like me, Laura, Carol, you've got friends here." Peter quickly retorted.

"You think Ah trust Carol right now? She's SHIELD damn it. Laura is busy with her own personal problems right now and you, you're harder to find than a real damn spider in a fog bitten swamp! The only reason Ah even saw you tonight was by chance. Ah was walking along the street when Ah look up and see you swingin' into a warehouse. Don't know how you didn't see me but Ah snuck in and watched you fight those swamp garglin' fools before you almost bit it to that damn Scorpion. You're lucky that he had a small torn patch on his suit otherwise, my hand couldn't have touched him. But you know, Ah've got friends, here right?" Rogue sarcastically finished. Peter felt guilt take him over but held himself steady.

"If I knew you were here I would have found you." Peter admitted. Rogue looked at him with a puzzled but angry expression.

"Because I'm different, because I'm not from here?" she asked.

"Yes…and no." he answered. Rogue wanted to smack him but decided to give a chance to explain.

"You forget that I'm different too Rogue. I'm someone that either these people look up to or hate because I'm different. This city has more superheroes than I can count but it seems I'm the most widely recognized one and with that comes talk from both sides. You don't come here often or ever if I can recall so for me, it's about helping another person try to be comfortable in a place like this." Peter explained. Rogue eyed him cautiously.

"So, because I'm a mutant and a southern one at that, you think I need help?" she asked him. Peter groaned and looked straight at her.

"Damn it Rogue! I don't care if you're a mutant, a woman, a kid, adult, whatever! I'm helping because I want to! Is it really that hard to believe that I just want to help someone?!" Peter shouted raising his arms straight up into the air.

Rogue fell silent with a lump in her throat. She had pushed him too far, surprising herself that even he could shout at her. This side of Spider-Man was one that she had never seen. She remembered Logan telling her that he was joyful and annoying but, there was a darkness about him, something that he kept from a lot of the heroes he knew. She had been playing a game with him, trying to find the point of what he was doing. Something had happened to him and he needed to atone for a sin that he had committed.

' _Now, Ah can trust him.'_ Rogue thought victoriously. A smile slowly formed on her lips. Who was she that she could refuse his help, whatever it may be. And it could help her later down the road.

"Okay, Ah believe you." She answered him. Peter sighed loudly and leaned back, arms hanging back very exaggerated.

"Finally, I cracked that white streak haired head of yours. I swear you have adamantium in your skull as well lady but damn it, you could at least have made it easier." He stood back up shaking his head. Rogue shrugged her lips to the side at his reply.

' _And now he's back to happy? What the hell is his deal?'_ she thought.

"Ahright then. Since you are willin' ta help, what are you gonna do for me?" she asked him. Peter turned and looked at her, pondering his thoughts while rubbing his chin.

"You said you don't really have any place to stay, right?" he asked her. Rogue nodded her head in answer.

"How about this, you need a place to stay and sort out whatever is going on with you. Again, I'm not going to ask what unless you want to talk. I have a place with a spare bedroom, hot food, clean sheets, shower, basically a five-star hotel experience. Do you want to stay there or do you want me to make some connections and get you a place to stay?" Peter asked her. Rogue was intrigued by the first option, not just for her own curiosity but why he offered his own place up.

"Ah doubt it's five-star hotel luxury but it's better than what I've had. My question is why you'd offer your own place up first before anyone else's." Rogue inquired. Peter coughed quietly and gathered himself, knowing it looked a little weird.

"Because it was the first thing that came out of my mouth okay? I figured you'd be more comfortable with someone that you knew was trying to help you. But does that mean you want to bunk someplace else?" he asked her. Rogue shook her head.

"Ah don't want to be in debt with anyone if Ah can help it. Ah'd already be in debt to you as it is." Rogue simply answered.

"You wouldn't be in debt to me Rogue. I have no problem with it, I swear." Peter promised her.

"We'll see if Ah want to stay, may not like the interior of it." Rogue smirked at him. Peter chuckled at her.

"Being Peter Parker's former bodyguard has its advantages, such as a good salary and severance package." Peter replied quickly realizing how he was going to make this work if she didn't know who she was.

"Don't know how you could work for that man. He seems like a bit of an ass." Rogue looked outward. Peter bit his tongue and force a chuckle.

"He's not all bad. Anyways, shall we go?" Peter held out his hand to her.

"Wait, if Ah'm staying at your place shouldn't Ah know who you are?" she asked him. Peter looked at her and wondered the same thing.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, when we've gotten you settled in. First let's get there and go from there." Peter suggested, his hand still out. Rogue looked to his hand and then his still half covered face. She reached with her hand and pulled his mask down over his chin.

"You might lose that if ya go swinging with it half open, sugah." Rogue smirked, taking his hand and wrapping herself around his neck. Peter smiled underneath the mask and shot a web line off, swinging to his apartment.

 _Hours later…_

The adjustment to a bed like this was quite a big one for Rogue. She hadn't slept this well in weeks, nor had she been able to enjoy a hot meal and shower without relaxing or knowing if it was clean. Right now though, she was resting on top of the bed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that Spider-Man had lent her while he washed her black outfit and undergarments, promising not to do anything weird to them. There wasn't much talk between them as he had made her food and given her the things she needed for her to stay the first night or two and promised to get her anything else. She argued about owing him money but he had none of it, he swore he could afford it.

All of that and he hadn't even taken off his mask. As soon as he had made sure she was settled in, he had gone off on patrol and promised he'd be back. As soon as he left though, sleep was the last thing on her mind as she looked around the surroundings of her temporary bedroom before standing up and walking out to the living room, trying to see if there was anything that would tip her off as to who he was underneath that mask. She knew who the hero was but not the man underneath and if he was doing this, she'd want to make sure she thanked him properly. Taking a seat on the couch, she found the apartment was bare of pictures or indications of who he knew, probably in his bedroom which she had tried to open but found sealed tight.

Whatever he was hiding in his personal life, he didn't want anyone to find out here in the open.

"Duh sugah, he wears a mask for a reason." Rogue talked to herself.

"He must have people he wants to protect, don't know why it took me this long to figure that out. Can't exactly have photos or whatever out in the open but, why go to this trouble to help someone who more or less is a stranger?" she asked herself out loud.

Rogue thought about it for at least thirty minutes, wondering what his motivation was. He hadn't discussed anything about revealing who he was when they'd arrived here. That was fair though as she didn't reveal anything about what she was doing in New York in the first place. Who was she to ask him something probably even more personal than her own issues going on between the X-Men basically being split in half?

Still, she knew that was going to come up at some point and she'd let it happen naturally. There was no point in forcing anything against him or him against her. She turned her head and happened to catch a few frames hung up on the wall, wondering how she had missed them. They were placed in a corner so it may have been hard for anyone to see them period, even him. Rogue stood up and walked over to find three clippings with different stories.

"Spider-Man defeats Sinister Six. Guy must like to brag about that one, they don't have anything on some of the people Ah've fought." Rogue turned her attention to the other frames that did not have major headlines but seemed to be articles deeper inside the paper at the time. She read the first one.

"Local man gunned down in foiled armed robbery attempt. Masked vigilante takes out robber but was not fast enough to prevent the death of Benjamin Parker." Rogue read out loud and put a hand to her mouth.

"Parker? Peter Parker? Are they related or did Spider-Man take the role of bodyguard to protect Peter to atone for his death? There's no other way he'd have this article here if he didn't save him." Rogue turned her attention to the frame right next to it. This one was like Ben Parker's article.

"Young woman Gwen Stacey dies at the hands of the Green Goblin. Spider-Man unable to save her life in tragic fashion." Rogue spoke quietly as she read both articles, gaining all the information she could.

"This has to be it, he's feeling guilty about these two deaths in particular but…why have the Sinister Six one up next to them? There's no need to feel guilty about that but, these two deaths. They must be why he feels the need to help others. But, there's got to be more right?" Rogue asked herself while stepping back and looking at the three frames multiple times. Somehow, she had suddenly found herself on the couch without realizing it and trying process this information.

"Sugah, you just wanted to get your own shit sorted, now don't go start trying to find out what his deal is." Rogue shook herself before lying down on the couch.

She stared up at the ceiling and thought about what Spider-Man's motivation was, why she cared this much. Her thoughts stirred to Logan's words, about how the Wall-Crawler was an annoying idiot on the outside but inside he carried something greater but refused to tell her who he was as it was Spider-Man's choice to reveal himself to others and not his. She remembered how someone had told her about Cable's own admiration for Spider-Man and how he was the greatest hero the world had ever seen.

It seemed that he had issues just as she did where he couldn't trust many people and right now that's how she was feeling about herself. The X-Men were split in half and just after they had to deal with The Avengers. It wasn't fair for them to put up with that and her own anger took hold as she punched the cushion in frustration. It seemed so easy for Spider-Man but it looked like he had his own demons to fight and probably for much longer from the looks of those articles on the wall. Rogue had her own worries but Spider-Man had his as well and they were on a more personal level it seemed. That was saying something considering she thought of all the X-Men as family. Still though, here was something about him she hadn't seen before and it was only now starting to make itself apparent.

"Girl, you've gone and made yourself think 'bout him more than getting your own shit figured out. Damn it." Rogue sighed loudly and continued to stare at the ceiling before slowly drifting off to sleep. It seemed only a few seconds had passed when she heard a loud thump on the balcony and her eyes shot open. She didn't move but moved her eyes so they could adjust and see that Spider-Man had returned from patrol and walked inside. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Peter walked into the apartment to find Rogue seemingly asleep on the couch just as he was about lift his mask up slightly.

"Must not have been able to sleep in the bed. Good thing I didn't pull the mask up otherwise it'd might have been a longer night than it already has been. If she's faking though, better not say anything." Peter warned her if she was awake.

' _Damn him, he's smarter than he looks.'_ Rogue growled in her head.

"Alright then Spidey, time to get out of this suit and get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a long day if I'm going to keep my mask on." Peter told himself walking directly to his bedroom door.

"If you're awake Rogue, good night. If you're not, good night anyways." Peter chuckled unlocking his door and sealing it shut as soon as he walked in.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and frowned upward at the ceiling. She was going to figure out who the hell he was now, no buts about it. He earned her trust but it seemed that the same could not be said for her. She gave him the benefit of the doubt though as those deaths on the wall may have made him unable to trust many people at all. Still though, he could have just walked to his room without saying anything.

"Smartass." She mumbled.

 _The next afternoon…_

Rogue sat at the kitchen table back in her black attire and cowboy boots eating a small salad while Spider-Man sat on his couch looking over something on his wrist, peaking her curiosity. Leaving her plate unattended she moved over next to him and sat down. She studied his wrist and then noticed his attention turn to her, masked face questioning her.

"Curious there?" Peter smiled underneath her mask. Rogue shrugged lightly.

"Somewhat. Ah know about all this technology and stuff but yours seems a little different. Something like Stark or Ironheart have. What is it exactly?" she asked.

Though, she was studying him intently trying to pry something from him. Last night, she had fallen asleep still thinking about him but she hadn't had the chance to speak with him today as he had already left when she woke up. He'd only just returned as she started her lunch. Peter looked at her for a moment and then turned his attention back to his wrist.

"It's my own version of Web Ware that I've developed that allows my Spider-Armor that I'm wearing to do different things such as shock resistance, camouflage or adjusting my web shooters to do what I want them to do. Obviously, I don't have it linked to my head, that's something Stark would do and I'm not that crazy. But this works out nicely." Peter explained while dialing something Rogue couldn't see into the program.

"So is that why your Spider Symbol is glowing along with your eyes at night? Ah noticed it yesterday when the sun was setting." Rogue replied. Peter nodded.

"Liquid metal armor is quite nice. I don't have to stitch my suits anymore so working for Peter was a good thing." Peter chuckled shutting off his Web Ware and looked at her. Rogue quickly decided whether to play her hand and ask him the tough questions but figured it was better to develop trust and not ask him.

"You're a freakin' nerd, ya know that right?" Rogue giggled at him.

"Oh no! A girl thinks Spider-Man is a geek?! Whatever will he do with Spider-powers to convince her otherwise?!" Peter shouted to the ceiling in a cliché filled type moment. Rogue busted out laughing and grasped her sides.

"What in the hell was that?" Rogue asked in between sputters.

"Just my best "what did I do to deserve this" high school drama filled sad moment. It got you to laugh right?" Peter smiled under his mask. Rogue wiped her eyes and nodded, smiling back at him.

"You did, Ah'll give you that." She retorted. Peter pumped his fist in joy.

"Yes! Deadpool can take that and shove it." Peter felt his pride soar. Rogue palmed her forehead.

"Hey, don't mention that guy around me. Can't _stand_ his ass." She shuddered and leaned back into the couch. Peter just laughed.

"Not going to argue with you there." Peter replied. The two of them fell quiet for a minute, the silence deafening their senses. Rogue sat there unsure of what to do in this situation, she preferred quiet. But she needed to say something to get him to open a little more, bit by bit. She leaned forward and looked him in the eyes.

"Would it be ah'right if Ah fought crime with you today? Ah need to kick some bad guy's asses." Rogue suggested to him.

That caught Peter off guard but he could tell she really wanted to. This was what he wanted, to really earn her trust. She needed to open to him so he could help her anyway she needed. Perhaps it would help her out and then once she decided to talk to him about her problems, they could sort out what was wrong. He nodded in response.

"I'd love it. I want to see what you can do in action. Though, that does make me wonder how you'd fight them without using your powers. If it's just street level criminals you'll need to let me do the work." Peter explained. Rogue saw a pitch right down the middle of the plate, she decided to go for the homerun.

"If Ah touch you, Ah can absorb some of your powers and I can help you." She suggested. Peter leaned back from her and shook his head.

"No. I know you can absorb memories as well. Sorry, that's not happening." Peter deferred her.

Swing and a miss. She lined up for another pitch.

"Ah swear to you, Ah will not do that. You wear that mask for a reason, even Logan wouldn't tell me who you were and you think Ah'd defile his memory like that?" she asked him with a frown.

"No soup for you!" he answered back and turned his head. Rogue grimaced at him.

Foul ball contact. Oh and two count at bat, she lined up again.

"Please, I swear on Logan's grave I won't do that to you." Rogue lied through her teeth.

"Sorry, my smooth skin is off limits." Peter looked back at her and shook his head.

And, it's a strikeout swinging.

' _Damn it, you win for now.'_

"Ah'right, at least take me on one of your patrols. I need some excitement today. I swear I won't touch you and take your powers." Rogue promised him.

"Or memories." Peter added.

"Or memories." Rogue sighed. Peter nodded and stood up. Rogue however remained seated, Peter looked down at her wondering what was wrong.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Rogue nodded silently and stood up.

"Let's get a move on sugah." She answered.

The next two weeks were filled with crime fighting escapades that helped Rogue understand the man the city had considered its hero or menace. Every fight from everyday criminals to the occasional wannabe super villain was filled with jokes, one liners and overall annoying tendencies from Spider-Man. And yet he did it so calmly as he leaped, swung, punched, kicked in quick fashion doing it. He never seemed to tire out or he never showed her that.

Rogue had honestly been bored until they fought his villain's gallery, she wouldn't dare call it his rogue gallery. But the ones they had fought, she had been able to get close enough to sap some of their energy, luckily not taking their memories with them. The Hobgoblin and Vulture seemed extremely ready to end his life and were difficult to get at considering their ability to fly. Honestly though, Spider-Man could've easily taken them down, she just needed to feel useful.

When they weren't fighting crime, they were able to start chatting even though she didn't know who he was. They could go back and forth with smart aleck comments, talk about past battles and their own crazy adventures. She had begun to adjust to live in New York with him as a roommate of sorts, exploring everything she could about him. The only two places she couldn't get to though were his bedroom and the other room that was locked just as tight. She asked him what that room was but just like anything else, he was silent about it. Usually he would rebuttal with a joke. This man was secretive for damn sure.

When it came to serious conversation, they were slow to talk about that. Rogue had begun to talk about her various experiences and her split from the X-Men while they sorted out their differences. One night after another few days had passed, she asked Spider-Man a very serious question.

"Spider-Man?" she asked him while both were sitting at the kitchen table. Peter looked up, mask covering his face as he had been getting used to, swearing he'd find a better way to do this next time.

"Do you know what it's like to be able to touch someone, then not be able to, then get that ability back and then lose it again?" she asked him, slightly confusing him.

"Run that by me again." Peter replied. Rogue sighed quietly.

"Ah'll short hand it, do you know what it's like not to be able to touch anyone?" she asked again, looking straight at him. Peter was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Can't say I know that, at least not how I'd want to. But, you're talking about your powers, right?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Rogue nodded.

"These powers I've found are a curse, then a gift when I learned to control them, then a curse again when I couldn't. Imagine not being to hold anyone, kiss anyone, let alone hold someone's hand without protection. Just no skin to skin contact at all. And then have people call you a mistake from God." Rogue looked away out to the city sky. Peter remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"And Ah hated people for it. They were so lucky to not have to worry about this crap. Here Ah was having to learn to control it and for a time Ah could. Now, they can't be controlled and the X-Men can't help me with all the crap going on. So what am Ah supposed to do?" she turned back and looked at him. Peter remained silent.

"Isn't this what you wanted? To help me?" Rogue asked with a bit of anger seeping from her voice. Peter leaned forward in his next to her and looked her square in the eyes, or so she thought. The freaking mask was beginning to annoy her.

"Don't look at them as a curse." He simply answered. Rogue almost snapped and smacked him but held herself.

"How the hell are you gonna tell me not to do that?! What are they then?! A gift?! I can't _touch_ anyone damn it!" she yelled at him. Peter remained calm at her outburst.

"If you look at them as a curse, it makes it worse. As much as you may hate them, you must think of them as a gift that can be used for good. That's what I do every day of my life." Peter said quietly. Rogue felt her anger slowly recede from her.

"I'm sure you've seen the frames by now right?" Peter asked her. Rogue simply nodded her head. Peter turned away from her and looked down at the table.

"Then you know why I have to do this. Those people died because of me, and those villains could be responsible for other countless deaths if I don't keep them at bay. That's why I do what I do." He explained. Rogue's face expressed sadness at his words. He was admitting his guilt for the first time and she felt the same.

"I'm sorry, Ah didn't mean to bring up those memories." She apologized. Peter shook his head.

"It's fine, I understand. It's not about feeling sorry for myself, it's trying to help you out. You're strong Rogue, but that doesn't mean you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You have friends, you just need to open more. You know that and I'm sure you've done it. Don't shut yourself off." Peter replied looking back at her. Rogue wanted to say something but she couldn't force the words out. Just then, Spider-Man's Web Ware went off and alerted him to a crime in progress. He quickly stood up and made for the window.

"Come on, we've got work to do." Peter said motioning her over. Rogue didn't think twice and quickly wrapped herself around him. Soon as she did that, they were off swinging but a nagging question still had Rogue's thoughts as she looked up at him.

' _Then why do you carry the weight of the world on yours?'_

Meanwhile, six gunmen were holding up the local bank trying to grab a late-night checkout of cash. For the three tellers that had to stay late, it couldn't have been a worse night for them to count money.

"Move it you old bag! We ain't got all night!" one of the gunmen shouted holding a pistol to her head.

"I'm moving as quick as I can!" she shouted in fear unloading money into the bags that two others were holding open while the remaining three gunmen held the two other tellers at gun point.

"If you don't want your brains all over the counter, then you'll pick up the pace!" he shouted shoving the gun closer to her head. The woman visibly shook in fear knowing one pull of the trigger would end her sixty-two-year-old life. She then suddenly she heard a crash come through the window as Spider-Man swung through the window, quickly webbing away three of the assault rifles from the gunmen holding the two tellers hostage.

"It's Spider-Man!" one of the men holding the bag shouted as he turned to fire while the unarmed men charged him. Peter leaped up to the ceiling and then launched himself straight down at the criminals, quickly taking them down while dodging the bullets. Rogue watched from outside as Spider-Man worked his magic and stared down the two remaining gunmen.

"You come any closer Web-head and she dies!" the man holding the gun to the old woman's head shouted. Peter remained silent. That was a first for Rogue but she felt helpless, she couldn't sneak in to take them out herself.

"What's it going to be Spider-Punk?" he asked him. Peter didn't answer as he pushed his wrist band and sent an EMP pulse throughout the building, taking the lights out. The robbers were stunned momentarily which was all it took for Peter to leap over and take out the men. The lights quickly turned back on and Spider-Man was standing next to the older woman and tellers.

"Are you all right?" he asked her and the others. They all nodded in response.

"Thanks to you. Jameson needs to get his head checked." The old woman smiled at Peter. He chuckled at her thanks.

"I'm glad some people understand that." Peter laughed but suddenly his spider-sense started going haywire.

"I ain't done with you yet!" one of the robbers shouted grabbing the pistol and firing a round off.

Peter turned to cover the woman from the bullet but was just a second too late. It went clean through her shoulder, missing any vital areas but the woman screamed in agony. The other tellers got to the ground while Peter set the woman onto the ground. He leapt up into the air and webbed the pistol out the man's hand. The criminal felt his knees start to shake as Spider-Man, covered in a dark shadow stood in front of him.

"Wait…I…I give!" the man pleaded going down to his knees.

Peter though didn't hear him as rage overtook his senses. He growled loudly grabbing the man by the neck and started punching him with merciless rage. Rogue had watched the entire event unfold and she covered her mouth in shock. She was paralyzed with fear as Spider-Man beat the man bloody, black eyes, lost teeth, broken jaw, to the point she couldn't take it. This was the same rage Logan had but this was different. Spider-Man wasn't supposed to do this. This wasn't him. Rogue ran inside and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Spider-Man stop!" she pleaded. Peter however rip her hand from his shoulder and continued to beat the man senseless.

"Stop damn it!" she shouted again and wrapped herself around him, pulling him away from the man.

"Get of me! That bastard is gonna get it for hurting that innocent woman!" he shouted with rage erupting throughout his voice.

"That isn't you! Stop it please!" she pleaded with him stepping in front of him. Peter grabbed her and threw her to the side and was going to continue his assault on him. Rogue soon began to see no other option. She took her glove off and was ready to absorb his powers. But before she could, a van pulled up and two more men stepped out, one with a RPG in toe.

"This will be worth it if you get taken out Web-head! More money for us!" the man holding the RPG shouted taking aim.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Peter shouted. He wasn't going to beat the RPG without possibly taking damage or causing it to explode. There was only one option. Peter grabbed Rogue and through behind the counter with the hostages and launched and web net over top of it along with the other robbers. His spider sense was making it hard to focus but he knew they'd be safe as he watched the RPG fire and launch at the far wall.

"This is going to hurt." He mumbled taking cover and protecting the man he had just beaten the living crap out of. Rogue tried to shout of the explosion and thick webbing.

"SPIDER-MAN!"

The RPG exploded and set rubble and shrapnel across the bank, hitting Peter and tearing him up while his own victim remained unhurt from the explosion. Peter fell unconscious as the smoke began to clear and Rogue could see light again. She turned to the woman bleeding on the ground.

"Are you ah'right?" she asked her worried. The old woman turned to her and smiled.

"I'll be fine dear, it hurts like hell but it's through and through. Please go check on Spider-Man, I think he's worse off." The old woman replied worried for the hero. Rogue nodded and ripped parted of her shirt off.

"One of you get over here and apply pressure the wound using this." Rogue instructed. The younger man of the two nodded and quickly grabbed the fabric and began to apply pressure the old woman's wound. Rogue smiled in approval and ripped the webbing open.

"You're strong lady." The man remarked.

"Years of exercise." Rogue answered him.

What she didn't tell him though was the it wasn't _her_ strength, it was _Spider-Man's_ strength. In the gun, she had seen his armor get torn from the bullets grazing his arms and legs. If he had felt it, he hadn't shown it. When he was beating the crap out of the man who hit the woman she was about to drain him from one of the tears to stop him but of course she had been thrown at the counter. She knew that he would need help and in a split-second reaction that she couldn't explain, she grabbed his arm where there was a tear and absorbed his powers….and his memories.

Rogue leapt over the counter and looked at him on the ground, his armor in tatters. She quickly moved over to him and turned him over, leaning over his chest to see if he was breathing. His chest rose and fell with each breath and she knew that he was still alive. The men from the van took notice of her and quickly started to reload the RPG. Rogue stood up and grabbed one of Spider-Man's web shooters and glared them down with an evil look on her face.

"Ya bastards are gonna pay for that!" Rogue shouted and shot a web line at the man holding the RPG, pulling from his ankles towards her. He dropped the RPG round and as soon as he was in her range, Rogue punched him straight into the ground. The other robber watched his co-robber get knocked out and dropped the RPG making his way for the driver's seat. He never got a chance either as a web line hit his back and he was pulled back towards her. Rogue knocked him out with a punch to the back of the head. Once she was sure everyone was safe, she grabbed Spider-Man and through him over her shoulder. Before she ran out of the bank, she looked to the tellers as she heard sirens approach.

"He'll be fine, Ah'll take care of him." Rogue assured them.

The tellers sat there in stunned silence but nodded in approval as they watched Rogue run out of the bank and shoot a web line towards the rooftops, pulling herself and Spider-Man up with her. She had to be quick and get them back to his apartment. She wasn't sure how long these powers would last but she felt a wave of emotions hit her. His spider sense was amazing, it was no wonder that he could react so quickly. His strength was amazing and his agility was something she never thought anyone could have.

His memories hit her senses hard too. She could see everything as she swung through the buildings, thankful his powers seemed to be guiding her to his home. She could see the deaths that had befallen him, Ben Parker and Gwen Stacey. His failed relationship with Mary Jane Watson, the people that he had hurt unintentionally. All the traumatic things he had experience, she could feel in her bones. This man was the strongest one she knew, that much was certain. Who else could go through all that and have the will to keep going? All the hate, heartache and tragedy?

She knew he could and she knew what she had wanted to know for the past few weeks.

"Hold on Peter, Ah'll make sure you'll be alright." Rogue whispered as she swung to his apartment.

Peter felt dazed and his head hurt like hell. He wasn't sure of his surroundings for a few minutes as his vision cleared realizing he wasn't in the bank anymore, but in his apartment. Peter shot up from the couch and looked around, finding Rogue sitting on the chair next to him. She was awake and her eyes had bags underneath them, she'd clearly been watching him for hours. Peter realized that the sun was up and every suddenly came back.

"Rogue! Why are we here?! What happened?! The bank it..!" Peter started sputtering out.

"Slow down cowboy. Ah took care of it. The hostages are fine and the robbers have been arrested. Ah got an update in the news." Rogue assured him, smiling. Peter breathed a sigh of relief, glad that no one had been killed tonight. But something felt off. There was no liquid metal in front of his face shooting some of his breath back at him. His hand went straight to his face and he felt bare skin.

"Rogue…you…" Peter stuttered out.

"I had no choice Peter. It was the only way to save those people, and to stop you from killing that man." Rogue turned away from him, a sad expression on her face. Peter couldn't believe it, he barely remembered any of that happening. As soon as the woman had been shot, he lost himself. He leaned forward with his head in his hand.

"How did you do it?" he asked her. Rogue turned back to him.

"You had tears in your suit. I grabbed your skin when you threw me." She answered him plainly. Peter looked up at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"I wish you hadn't seen that, and I wish you hadn't found out that way." He sighed rubbing his head.

"Yeah, well, Ah know now so it's out of the way. And you need to rest up. You're still hurt and you need to heal. We can talk about it tomorrow when you wake up." Rogue instructed him. Peter was about to protest but felt his head grow dizzy again. Rogue stood up and leaned over, pulling him up from the seat and throwing his arm over her shoulder, careful not to touch his skin again.

"Unlock ya room so you can sleep on a proper bed." She ordered walking him over to the door. Peter couldn't protest, he knew he was beat and she could force him if she wanted. Peter touched the door with his and both her the door unlock. Rogue opened it up and pulled him inside.

"Wait, the other room has something that can help me." Peter remembered quickly.

Rogue eyed him confused but trusted him and lead him over to the other door. He unlocked the door and both went inside. Rogue looked around and saw at the two Spider-Man suits, one black and one with his normal colors, sitting on a pedestal next to a table with various tech on it. Underneath was a metal container that she watched him hobble over to and open it. He quickly retrieved what he was looking for and placed what looked like an injector on his armor and pushed down on it. Peter visibly shook before calming down and placed the injector back into the container and locked it up. Rogue walked over to him and knelt.

"What was that?" she asked. Peter turned to face her with an expressionless face.

"It's something that speeds up my healing that I worked on." He answered standing up. Rogue quickly stood as well and held him still.

"No you don't. Ah don't care if it helps, you're still getting some sleep Peter." She ordered him. Rogue calling him by his name was going to take some getting used to but right now, he wasn't going to argue. He still felt too tired to do that.

"Alright, just help me out. It'll take a few hours for it to work and my leg is still hobbling." Peter told her.

Rogue nodded and threw his arm over her shoulder again. They made their way out of the room, Rogue making sure that the door stayed open so she could come back when he was asleep. Leading him into his bedroom, she saw that there were photos in here that weren't in the main room of his apartment, some of people she hadn't seen yet. She made note of trying figure out who was who later. Rogue helped him settle in bed gently and took a seat next to him. She wasn't sure why she did what she did next but it felt right. She reached with her hand towards his face and gently palmed his cheek in her hand. Peter's eyes would have widened if not for being too exhausted but he didn't appreciate the comfort, even if it was covered by a glove.

Rogue smiled gently at him and saw that his eyes were tired, not just his body. She didn't want to find out who he was, not like this. He deserved to share his secret his own way, but it was done now and she couldn't change it. She wasn't sorry herself for knowing but she felt that maybe it would help him rest easier if he understood her point of view.

"Peter, Ah can't say I'm sorry that Ah know who you are now. But, Ah didn't really have a choice either. What was happening there, well, Ah didn't want to see you like that." Rogue admitted, gently stroking his cheek. Peter nodded, resting his face further into her palm.

"We can talk about it later. I'm not sure I can discuss it like this where I'm about to fall asleep." Peter said, feeling his eyes close. Rogue continued to smile at him.

"Ah understand. Get some sleep and we'll talk about it when you wake up." Rogue told him standing from the bed, pulling her hand from his face. Peter missed the warmth it gave him and Rogue herself missed the close contact she had with him. She made her way to the door and took one last look at him, seeing he had already fallen asleep.

"G'night Peter" she whispered and closed the door behind her. Rogue sighed quietly and looked down the hall to the open door. Her heart was racing from what just happened, brief as it was. She wasn't sure if she should with her emotions right now, so she decided to distract herself and make her way back to the room where it clearly was his own version of the Batcave. He seemed to keep this area rather tidy as well, only having cloth version of suits on display, maybe as a reminder. She walked over to the black and white version of his Spider-Man suit and touched it carefully.

"Wonder why he keeps this one, ain't never seen him wear it before." Rogue muttered to herself walking past it and the red-blue one to the table.

She looked down at the table that had spare web shooters, web fluid, some other gadgets she couldn't quite make out what they did. She turned around and saw the various frames of villains hanging on the opposite wall in bigger pictures. The Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Hobgoblin or Goblin Knight as he called himself, Sandman, Chameleon, Kingpin, Mysterio, Venom and Jackal all hung from his wall staring at his suits and at Rogue. She looked at each one and wondered why he would ever want to have these villains looking back at him whenever he came into this room.

"A reminder?" she asked herself.

Rogue found herself genuinely creeped out at the pictures looking at her, as though they were projecting their hatred of Spider-Man onto her for even being in the same room as him. She shook herself and looked to the locked container. Rogue didn't want to even try to open it, she knew she wouldn't be able to and honestly, after learning who Peter was tonight it was enough. She turned on her heel and stepped outside the room, closing the door behind her. She walked back to her room and quickly changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt, putting her hero attire on the chair along with her boots and fell to the bed.

She could feel the effects of his powers still roaming around in her head and body while looking up towards the ceiling. A thought crossed her mind and she couldn't resist herself for the time being, a smile adorning her face. Standing up from her bed, Rogue went over to the wall and placed her hands on it and attempted to climb up the side. She felt her fingertips stick to the wall, a weird sensation but an enjoyable one as she slowly made her way up the wall, eventually reaching the ceiling and looking down at her bed.

"Holy…crap." She spoke astonished at her position. Her smiled had grown wider and what she was doing.

"No wonder he's always having fun crime fighting. Ah imagine doing stuff like this would make me happy too. Unbelievable." Rogue spoke with a childlike voice of wonder.

"How do I get down from here, just yank my hands and feet?" she asked herself while looking around the room. Two seconds later, she got her answer as she fell to the bed below her with an 'ummph' rubbing her backside.

"Guess that answers that question then." Rogue answered herself. His powers may have left her body, but his memories remained in a haze. She still could see Ben Parker and Gwen Stacey clear in her mind, wondering how he had gotten them killed. She remembered what the article said about Peter being too late to save Ben but he said that Gwen had died by his hand, yet the Green Goblin was the one that killed her right. Rogue shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Ah have to ask him tomorrow. No more pussy footing around." She told herself, turning on her side trying to sleep. Her mind though was thinking about the man underneath the mask, the brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't bad looking up close, he was quite good looking. Rogue sighed quietly, feeling her heart race again at her thought.

' _What the hell are you doing girl? Don't fall for him, don't fall for him, don't fall for him.'_ She repeated in her head repeatedly. It didn't do any good.

' _Crap, I've fallen for him.'_ She thought in defeat, but her lips formed into a smile as she fell asleep.

 _The next morning…_

Peter woke with a start, feeling his body no one burning from last night's events and sat up in his bed. He looked around for any sign of Rogue but he saw she was nowhere to be found. His door was shut and he realized that she had given him privacy to sleep. That was a different turn as he was more used to the women in his life that took care of him when injure sit by his bedside. Rogue either trusted his own judgment or just knew that he would be alright if he was breathing. Or she didn't care.

"Nope, she cares if she brought you back here." Peter chuckled to himself. He stood from his bed and removed the tattered Spider-Armor, tossing it to the side and changing into a pair of sweat pants but left his torso bare. Checking for any leftover wounds, he found his body in good condition and smirked.

"I'm a freaking genius. I can't believe that serum works, but I better be careful. Don't want to end up like Osborne." Peter remised. He reached for his mask when last night came back to him a flash though and he quickly realized again that Rogue knew who he was. He set the mask down and sighed quietly.

"Well Parker, she knows who you are now. Not how I wanted to go about that one but, it was going to probably happen. How the hell am I going to explain last night to her though?" he asked himself as he looked in the mirror.

Peter took a deep breath and stared back at himself. It wasn't like he was upset at the revelation but for him, he had to be the one to show who he was. He didn't trust many people with this knowledge and usually it ended up in complete disaster. If he was just Spider-Man, he could be relieved of any problems and hide from others and say he had superhero business to attend to. But when people knew he was Peter Parker, they were either understanding and stood by him. Or they understood but couldn't stay with him. It was why he kept it a secret, hopefully Rogue would understand that. Peter went to his door, opening it and walking down the hall to find Rogue sitting at the kitchen table as though she were waiting for him.

' _Oh boy. This is going to be a long conversation, isn't it?'_ He thought worried. Rogue turned and watched as he walked towards her, looking at his torso that had no visible injuries from last night. That, and it was quite well built.

"My, my sugah. Ah didn't know Ah'd be greeted by a sight like that." Rogue smirked at him, leaning forward. Peter grinned back and sat down next to her.

' _At least the tension has gone down.'_ He thanked whoever was listening.

"I get that sometimes, though not usually in this type of situation." Peter admitted to her relaxing his chair.

"Well, Ah'd say that Ah've been given a rare special gift then." Rogue continued to smirk at him, trying to keep his mind at ease. It wasn't working quite like that as Peter looked at her own attire and how it loosely hung from her body. Peter had no comeback to her and so both into silence, looking at each other as to how and go about this. Rogue decided to break the ice.

"It's weird seeing what you look like without the mask. Never would'a thought you'd be Peter Parker. And Ah called you an ass." Rogue spoke with a quiet voice, trying to keep the conversation easy. Peter chuckled and smiled.

"You wouldn't be the first. Sometimes I've deserved it." Peter admitted leaning forward. Rogue leaned her head against her hand, her hair falling to the side.

"Don't know why you think that. Seems like you've got somethings that would keep anyone from calling you that, if you told them about it." Rogue stirred the discussion forward. Peter could read what she was saying.

"You can say you what you want to, this is about last night isn't it?" he asked her. Rogue nodded silently.

"I've never seen anyone like that or rather, someone like you lose it like that. You beat that scumbag to within an inch of his life, why?" she asked him. Peter didn't answer her right away and Rogue was accepting of that, she wanted him to take his. He wasn't going anywhere soon nor was she.

"What time is it?" he asked her. Rogue knew this game, he was staling momentarily.

"Almost ten in the morning. Don't try to stale me, Peter." She told him sternly.

"I'm not, just wondering how much time I have before I lose my sanity." He joked.

"Ah doubt you'll lose your sanity talking to me. And if you do, Ah'll get the Professor to fix ya." She smiled at him. Peter sighed quietly and looked at her.

"You can read people, can't you?" he asked her. Rogue nodded.

"Alright then, I just lost it. He injured someone innocent for the sake of money and I couldn't stop him in time. When I saw that woman hurt, everything just went dark. I remembered the people I lost, that I lost because of my mistakes. It doesn't happen often because I can save people quickly but, I couldn't keep her safe. I just saw a bullet hit her and thought she was dead and lost it, just like…." Peter trailed off. Rogue didn't need him to finish.

"Like Ben or Gwen?" she asked him. Peter looked at her momentarily and nodded.

"Could you sense who they were when you absorbed my memories?" he asked. Rogue nodded in response.

"Your uncle and your girlfriend. But I don't know how they died." Rogue answered. Peter sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted this over quick.

"I lost my uncle because I was selfish, because I wasn't smart with my powers and wanted money. I could've stopped the man who killed him, but I couldn't. He died because of me. I lost Gwen because I got cocky and thought I could save her because I was Spider-Man. I lost her…because of my own ego. I lost both because of my recklessness. That's all I want to talk about it." Peter finished opening his eyes and looked at her with a serious expression.

Rogue felt her heart sink, but she understood why he didn't want to speak about. Some wounds were too deep to open back up long. She knew that all too well. Now she understood what he meant last night when he told her not to see her powers as a curse, because if he did then who knows where he'd go. Perhaps over the line and finishing off that bastard last night.

"Why do you keep your villains hung up on a wall looking at you every time when you walk into that room?" she asked him. Peter cracked his knuckles before speaking.

"Because they're the ones that consistently keep medaling themselves in my life and they remind me of what I can lose if I don't do this. They could take away my family, my friends if I don't protect them. But as much as I want to stop them permanently, I can't kill them. That would dishonor the memories of the ones I've lost. With great power, comes great responsibility." Peter answered her. Rogue watched the man shuffle slightly in his seat, clearly a little unnerved talking about it. She decided that it was enough and scooted her seat next to him.

"Okay, Ah won't ask anymore. Ah know it's hard to talk about this stuff." She told him, a smile reassuring him. Peter nodded in response and felt the immense weight lift off his back. Rogue could see him visibly relax.

"Rogue, were you really this determined to know who I am?" Peter asked her, looking her directly. Rogue pursed her lips and nodded.

"Ah wanted to know the man who would go out of his way to help me when he could'a just kept going. We only met up in that warehouse by chance and even then, you knew something was up with me. Ah just wanted to thank the man properly but only when he was ready. Ah know you wear that mask for a reason, but Ah never thought you'd have this deep of a well sugah. You aren't what ya seem on the outside Peter, you're a much kinder and gentler soul than most give ya credit for. More than me that's for sure." She explained, grasping his hand tightly.

"It takes someone like that person to know another. You've got a kind soul too Rogue." Peter said, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"Anna, Anna-Marie. That's my real name but, you can call me Rogue if you still want." She retorted with a smile. Peter could only smile back.

"When Ah came here to get away from all my problems, Ah thought I needed space but it seems that wasn't the right answer. When the X-Men can settle their problems, I'll be happy to go back and see what it holds, but only on a temporary basis or when they need me. Ah'm happy right now with being out here and learning what my role is. That's what Ah need to figure out, what Ah should do. Right now, Ah want to stay here, with you." Rogue said leaning closer to Peter. He could see the gaze she was giving him and knew what she meant. There was something that he needed to give her but she needed to be sure.

"Rogue, Anna, do you mean what I think you mean?" Peter asked her. Rogue nodded.

"If this is all we can do and can't touch you, Ah'm fine with that Peter. Ah just need someone that Ah know can understand me. Ah haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time." She admitted, a small blush adoring her face. Peter smiled and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"I have something for you, thanks to my endeavors as CEO of Parker Industries. I'll be right back." Peter stood up and went down the hall to his tech room.

Rogue wondered what in the hell he was getting, there was nothing that could fix her problem of not being able to touch him right now anyways. She wondered how they would make that work. She had fallen asleep knowing how she felt after the last few weeks and she could see it in him. She just needed to push him a bit further. Peter returned interrupting her thoughts holding a box in his hands and placing it on the table. Rogue's eyes looked at him confused.

"Before I give you that, I need to be honest with you. I'd be lying if I said these haven't been some of the most enjoyable weeks of my life. You've brought more fun to my life between our conversations and crime fighting and little debates that always turned to us laughing. I know this feeling too well and it scares me half to death every time it happens. I just wish I knew more about you but, I can be patient and wait until you're comfortable." Peter admitted. Rogue looked at him with an assuring gaze.

"It scares me too, pretty sure it scares everyone. It doesn't mean Ah'm not afraid to take the dive. And Ah was patient too for you Peter, it just, well, you know." Rogue shyly said. Peter nodded in approval.

"I know." He looked at her. "Are you sure you want to try this, all the ups and downs it could bring?"

"Ah am." She answered. Peter continued to smile and reached over to the box, opening it and pulling out what looked like a bracelet. Rogue was confused by this sudden object.

"When I was working on trying make a type of prison where we could reform super villains, I developed something that would help suppress the powers of supervillains or mutants that were causing problems while trying help them. Once they had been reformed, we would have taken this off and they'd be allowed to live happy lives. But, it wasn't foolproof considering some could fake their way to it and we had to go back to the drawing board." Peter explained holding it in his hands. Rogue's eyes widen.

"Right now, it can only suppress powers when worn but, given time I can make it so the wearer could switch it on or off when they want to. I want to give this to you, to keep until you can gain control of your powers again like you said you could. At least with this, you'd be able to touch someone again without hurting them." Peter added turning the bracelet on.

"Do you want this?" he asked her. Rogue didn't verbally answer him and took the bracelet from him, putting it on her wrist and removed her gloves quickly. She didn't feel anything change though.

"Ah don't feel anything." Rogue commented looking at her hands.

"You're not supposed to, it just does it. Give it a try and see for yourself what it does." Peter told her leaning back in his seat.

Rogue looked at him, at his face, down his torso to his pant covered legs, back up to his torso for a _long_ time and then his face. She hadn't felt the touch of anyone in a long time, though she was used to that. The moments when she could touch without fear were amazing though and she needed to feel that again. This man may have given her the chance to do that again, just like he had done a few weeks ago and taken a chance on her or rather just wanted to help like he always did. She didn't expect this to happen though, to have feelings for him. And even though he didn't show it, he had admitted it to her. If she was wrong then she'd kick his ass but, he trusted her and she learned to trust him and more. She told him and herself she wanted to thank him properly and there was only one way she could think of. Rogue stood from her seat and sat on his lap, shocking Peter before pulling his head in for a hard-locked kiss.

No feeling of absorption hit her. It was just his lips and his face in her hands. Peter shook himself from his stupor and realized that she was kissing him, hard. She was grasping his face and part of his back wanting more from him. He couldn't ignore that request and his desire took over, grasping her lower back and backside. Rogue smirked against his lips and pulled him closer to her, unwilling to let him go other than for breath. She quickly pulled back, took a deep gulp of air and went right back to his lips, grinding herself against him letting all her desires take over as well. She could touch again, she could kiss again, she could….well… _that_ again. Peter had given her that. She pulled away and panted along with him, both gazing back into each other's stare.

"That…was amazing sugah." She breathed out, rubbing his face gently. Peter nodded back at her, his hands now resting on her backside, something she took notice of. She smirked very suggestively and her eyes became half lidden.

"Ah take it you've wanted to that for the last few weeks." She spoke in a deep southern accent, leaning her forehead against his.

"It's hard to not want to when a sexy, beautiful woman like you comes along." Peter said rubbing his hands against her. Rogue smirked at him, considering his eyes.

"Ah bet you say that to all the gals." She whispered reaching her hands down his back.

"Only ones that capture my attention like you have. There's only been a few that have, and you're really unique." He answered her. Rogue giggled quietly and kissed him quickly.

"Ah must'a done something really good then to get your attention but, would Ah be wrong in saying you want a little more?" she asked him, slowly pressuring herself against him. Peter's self-control was slowly dwindling.

"I'll admit it if you admit it." He quipped back. Rogue just smirked again.

"Ah ain't admitting anything." She answered. It was Peter's turn to smirk at her.

"Are you denying it?" he asked. Rogue leaned forward and lip locked him again, pulling away soon after.

"What do you think… _sugah?"_ she said with an extra deep suggestive voice to him. Peter took that for what it was and lifted her up from the seat. Rogue wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled as he took her to the bedroom and into bliss.

* * *

 ** _Fin. If I continue it, it'll happen just like the other stories. I'm not going to make promises so don't expect it. Apologies on that but sometimes you have to be blunt about things._**

 ** _Anyways, again, hope you enjoyed._**


End file.
